


Mystery Girl (Sirius Black)

by SiriusLove1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusLove1994/pseuds/SiriusLove1994
Summary: When Ailee Abbott runs into Sirius and James on the train at the beginning of her 5th year, she learns some interesting new information. Sirius Black, The Sirius Black, has been pining after a mystery girl since first year.  What happens when they start to become friends? Will she find out who this mystery girl is once and for all?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prefect Rejects

It was the beginning of fifth year for Ailee Abbott. She would be returning to hogwarts with a few more freckles dusted across her nose and her auburn hair a bit longer than before. Her bright baby blue eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend, and fellow ginger, Lily Evans, standing a little ways away on the platform.

She ran to her best friend and embraced her with a surprising amount of force given Ailee's small stature.

"I missed you!" said Ailee still hugging her friend tightly.

"I literally just saw you yesterday!" laughed Lily.

"Exactly! It's been _hours_!" 

The two girls eventually finished saying their goodbyes and started to head towards the train.

"So Lils, where would you like to sit?"

"Um well I actually have to go sit with the prefects for our meeting..."

"Oh... yeah, right..." said Ailee a bit crestfallen, "Well you go on and I'll figure something out."

"I'll come find you if we get out early! I promise!" Said Lily. She felt a bit guilty leaving her shy best friend to fend for herself, but was sure that anyone would be happy to have her join them.

Ailee walked alone with a small pout on her lips, her previous excitement extinguished at the thought of having to spend the long train ride without the company of her best friend.

"Hey! Abbott! What's with the face? You look like someone jinxed your pigmy puff," said a familiar voice. The voice of Sirius Black.

 _The_ Sirius Black.

Pureblood. Marauder. Lady's Man. Class clown. He was taller than average, ruggedly handsome with striking grey eyes, and had dark hair that fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance. He was also the most fawned over boy in all of Hogwarts.

He and Ailee had known each-other for years as they were both Gryffindors in the same year, but they didn't speak that often, and when they did, most of their conversations involved small-talk or silly banter. Even though Ailee was usually pretty shy, she always felt relatively comfortable talking to him, even if he was a flirt. At this moment however, she was pouting and not in much of a mood to talk to anyone.

"Oh... erm... I forgot Lily had to sit with the prefects..." she mumbled.

His mouth lifted into a smirk. "Yeah, Remus is there too. You're welcome to sit with the rest of us prefect rejects if you'd like."

She knew he was just kidding, but she really didn't have all that many friends and didn't know who else she would sit with. She also wouldn't mind sitting with the self-proclaimed marauders. Lily hated them because of how they treated Severus, her childhood best friend in Slytherin, whom the boys regularly pranked. Ailee however didn't really have a problem with most of their antics, given her dislike for the sketchy Slytherin. Whist Severus was nice enough around Lily, Ailee didn't at all approved of his Slytherin friends or the manner in which he often guilted Lily into spending time with him. Lily and Ailee decided a long time ago that they would have to agree to disagree on the matter of Lily's friendship with Severus.

"I actually wouldn't mind... but I wouldn't want to intrude or anything..." she said shyly.

The boy's smirk turned into a smile. "You could never be an intrusion!" he said happily. "It would be an honor for you to grace us with your presence, Miss Abbott."

Ailee could feel a faint blush creep across her freckled cheeks, "Well then lead the way, Mr Black!" 

They walked a bit further down to the compartment currently occupied by a bespectacled boy with messy black hair. "Prongs! Wormy! Look who I found!" he exclaimed. "Wait where's wormy?" Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, as he was nicknamed, was a smaller boy who lacked the social graces of his companions. He was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was well known gossip amongst the Gryffindors of their year that he had a not so subtle crush on Rosie McGuire, a Hufflepuff also in their year. Peter and Rosie were very close friends, but it was obvious to everyone but him that his romantic feelings for her were not reciprocated.

"Pete went to go bug that Hufflepuff girl… again," said James with an eye roll.

"Poor guy." Sirius shook his head sadly as he sat next to the girl and across from the other boy. "The friend zone is a rough place to live."

"Are you talking about Peter's crush on Rosie?" Ailee asked, to which the boys nodded forlornly. "Poor guy..."

Once the three of them were situated, they got to the topic of what they were up to over the summer.

"Well, I spent most of the summer back home..." Sirius stated with a bit of a grimace, "but luckily I broke out towards the end and got to spend some quality time with Prongsie here." 

"Yes my summer was spent at home as well. I cried myself to sleep every night awaiting the day I would be reunited with my dear brother Padfoot," James replied dramatically causing Ailee to giggle.

"So what about you, Abbott? Did you go on any big adventures?" asked Sirius.

"Well not exactly. I spent most of the summer either going to see Lily or Lily coming over to see me." 

"Oh no… You _really_ shouldn't have said that..." whispered Sirius into Ailee's ear. The proximity of his face to hers causing her to blush a little once again.

"That is so unfair. I can't believe you got to see Evans all summer!" exclaimed James.

"She's my best-friend! What do you expect?" laughed Ailee.

"He expects her to drop everything and fly away into the sunset on a hippogriff with him," Sirius stated matter-of-factly, as his friend's face began to turn into a brilliant shade of red

"Shove off! You know Paddy here is quite the romantic as well," James added with a smirk.

Sirius glared at him.

"I'm well aware of his _romantic escapades_ ," Ailee replied with an eye roll. As much as she knew it wasn't her business what Sirius did, or whom he did it with, it always made her feel a bit nauseous when she heard the rumors about him and his 'lady's man' ways.

"I'm sure you've heard lots of things, but none of them are true," James said as his smirk widened. 

Sirius's glare intensified.

"Oh really?" Ailee asked, not at all convinced.

"Yes. You see, ever since first year poor Padfoot has only ever had eyes for one fair maiden."

"I think that's enough of this conversation," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"No, no, no! I want to hear more about this mysterious girl you fancy!" exclaimed Ailee.

"You heard her, Pads! Tell her about how you always— oomf!" Ailee never got to hear what Sirius 'always' did on account of him tackling James and covering his mouth.

"No. There's no point. She'll never fancy me back... at least not in that way."

"What?" Ailee said incredulously. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well contrary to popular belief, not every girl in this school fancies the pants off of me," he said with a smile but a sad look in his grey eyes.

Ailee scoffed, oblivious to the knowing look James sent to Sirius.


	2. Only Mildly Irritating

"Merlin! That meeting took _forever_ ," Lily huffed as she and Ailee climbed into the empty carriage. "Who did you end up sitting with?"

"Oh ugh-" Ailee muttered before being cut off by the entrance her previous companions.

"Potter, Black, couldn't you find somewhere else to sit?" Lily snapped at the two intruders.

"No, Pete and Remmy are off with some Hufflepuffs and didn't have anymore room. Besides, we wanted to sit with our train buddy anyways," James said grinning and ruffling Ailee's hair, completely ignoring the glare he was receiving from Lily.

"Wait. 'Train buddy'? You sat with these arrogant toe-rags? Why?!"

"Oh Lils, they aren't that bad," said Ailee waving her hand dismissively as Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah Evans, we aren't that bad!" said James.

"I thought James was the arrogant toe-rag, why am I getting dragged into this?!" whined Sirius.

"Yeah, you should really lay off Sirius. He's sensitive. An unfortunate side effect of being a misunderstood hopeless romantic," Ailee teased with a smirk and a wink towards James while earning an annoyed glare from said romantic.

"I don't even want to know..." Lily sighed.

* * *

They eventually made their way to the great hall for the feast and then headed back to Gryffindor tower. Ailee and Lily were lounging on the common room couches by the fire, reading before heading off to bed when they were interrupted by none other than two out of the four Marauders.

"Well, hello there Lily! Ailee!" said Remus.

Of all the boys, Lily tolerated Remus the most. In fact Lily might even consider him as a friend, mostly because he seemingly stayed out of most of the other boys mischievous shenanigans. Ailee of course had no issues with the tall mousy brown haired boy, but was well aware that he was just as mischievous as the others... he was just better about not getting caught.

"Oh, hi there, Remus!" said Lily with a smile. "Black," she deadpanned.

"So are you ready to go?" asked Remus.

"Go? Go wh- Oh Merlin's eyebrow! We have to do prefect rounds tonight don't we!" Lily exclaimed, earning a chuckle from an amused Remus.

"Yes Lils. C'mon!" Remus replied offering a hand off the the couch.

"Ails do you mind..."

"I'll bring your stuff up Lils, don't worry," laughed Ailee. "Now run along you two!" she said shooing them away with a giggle.

Sirius took this opportunity to flop down on the couch next to the small auburn haired girl. "So Miss Abbott, what's new?"

"You literally just saw me an hour ago at dinner Sirius!"

"A lot can happen in an hour!"

"True. Well, if you must know, I changed into _these_ sweat pants grabbed _this_ book and was sitting in _this_ spot reading until _this-"_ she said gesturing to him, "mildly irritating boy came over and started to distract me." 

"Ah, only _mildly_ irritating? I'll need to step up my game." He flashed her mischievous grin wiggling his eyebrows. Ailee lightly thumped his arm with the book in her hands. "So what are you reading?" he asked, sprawling across the couch and putting his feet in the girls lap.

"Pride and prejudice. It's my favorite book," she said shyly, trying to devise a way to remove his feet.

"Oh! I've read that one!" he bolted up excitedly, sitting cross legged facing her on on the opposite end of the couch. Ailee couldn't help noticing how adorable he looked when he was excited.

"You have?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. In all her time at Hogwarts Sirius had never struck her as a "reader".

Sirius scratched the back of his neck. "Uh well, yeah, Moony… er Remus, lent me a bunch of his muggle books to read over the summer when I was stuck at home. It's actually one of my favorites too... but don't tell James okay?" he ended with a sheepish smile.

"It will just be our little secret," she whispered with a wink. "Makes sense though.. you being a hopeless romantic and all," she teased. He rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her arm, a small smile tugging at his lips. She was kidding of course, but found it interesting that he never actually denied any of her accusations.

"So, tell me about your mystery girl!" she said moving to mirror his position on the other side of the couch.

"Oh Merlin," he sighed. "You're never going to let this go are you?"

"Nope!" she grinned, scrunching up her nose.

"Ah, fine. Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What's her name?"

"Try again."

She huffed, crossed her arms over her chest, turned away from him as she gathered her thoughts, stomach twisting oddly. "Hmmm... well... why do you like her?" she finally asked. It had been the question on her mind since the train ride. 

"Oh, well that one is easy! She's kind, and smart, and funny— but a subtle sort of funny—and is somehow absolutely adorably cute and drop dead gorgeous at the same time," He said grinning like an idiot as he stared off into an empty corner of the room.

He really _was_ smitten. Half of her thought the whole 'Mystery Girl' thing was an elaborate inside joke between him and James. His gushing description, while endearing, made her feel on edge for some reason. 

"She sounds… er… lovely," she replied lamely.

Sirius moved his eyes away from the empty corner to meet Ailee's baby blue eyes  
  
He looked at her with an unreadable expression and after a moment, finally replied, "She is."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Lily and Ailee were comparing their timetables.

"I have care of magical creatures first thing today!" Ailee beamed. She wanted to be a magizoologist when she left school, so needless to say, this was an excellent way for her to begin her term. "Uggghhhh but then we have double potions with Slytherin... well you win some, you loose some," she shrugged.

"Good morning Evans! Ails!" James plopped down in he seat next to Lily, much to her dismay.

"Woah! We have the same schedule!" said Sirius as he climbed in across the table next to Ailee, snatching the timetable out of her hand.

"Wait… Really? I didn't think anyone else in Gryffindor was as taking Care of Magical Creatures in our year."

"Well, I suppose you were mistaken," he smirked, leaning in slightly, just enough that Ailee could smell his cologne, "because clearly I am."

He pulled out his own class schedule from his pocket, and sure enough, he was correct. They had every single class together, and even had the same free period Friday afternoons.

Ailee was in the process of opening her mouth to respond when she was interrupted by a very pretty blonde haired Ravenclaw who 'accidentally' fell over into Sirius's lap... knocking Ailee's toast onto the ground in the process.

"Oh Siri! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" The girl let out a high pitched giggled, but continued to sit on the boys lap.

"Er... it's fine. Are you okay?" he asked.

"You're so sweet, but I'm fine Siri!" she playfully put a hand on his chest.

Ailee, who had been glaring at the girl intently, cleared her throat.

"Maybe I'll run into you again some time," she said as she finally moved off of Sirius's lap and headed to sit with her fellow Ravenclaws, but not before sending a flirty wink and wave to the boy.

Sirius offered a small smile and then turned back to his breakfast and a now annoyed Ailee. She was scowling intently at where her toast previously sat, with a little pout on her lips.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she snapped at Lily, whom she had completely forgotten was sitting across from her.

"Oh, no reason. You just seem rather annoyed is all," she said trying to hide her smile.

"Only mildly irritated," she mumbled under her breath, snatching another piece of toast from the center of the table.


	3. New Information or Something

"I'm dying. I'm absolutely _dying! T_ hey were so _cute_!" Ailee gushed after their lesson over bowtruckles. "With their little twiggy finger sprouts…"

"I dunno," Sirius readjusting the book bag on his shoulder as they climbed up the grassy slope toward the castle.

"You ' _dunno_ '?" Ailee repeated incredulously, her wavy auburn hair flying out in the wind like tendrils of flame. 

" _Calm_ down," he laughed, "I was going to say that _adorable_ would be a better word."

Ailee let out a playful scoff. "Sure you were… So, where to next?" 

"Double potions… with Slytherin."

Ailee groaned, kicking an innocent rock along their path. 

"Not a Slytherin fan, I take it?" said Sirius. 

"I've got nothing against the house itself… It's just…" she stopped herself. Sirius was so easy to talk to, sometimes she forgot that they didn't actually know each other all that well.

"Just _what_?" he asked, slowing his steps. She could feel his gaze on her, as intense as the summer sun upon her fair skin. "Don't tell me one of those snakes has been bothering you—"

"No, no it's nothing like that…" she sighed. "It's just that I know Lily is going to ditch me for Sev… And I don't even blame her. I'm hopeless at potions. I don't know how I'm going to pass my O.W.L.s much less this class without her help."

"She could still be partners with you. Why do you assume she'll pick Snivellus instead?"

"Because he always takes her away," she grumbled, five years of memories bubbling to the surface. Sirius raised an eyebrow and she continued. "Ugh, it's just that Sev is kind of territorial over Lily, you know? They knew each other first and I think he's a bit threaten by my friendship with her and I just _know_ he's going to guilt her into being his partner since they don't get to see each other as often." 

Sirius was quiet for a long time, so long that Ailee wondered if he'd spaced out or something. "I don't mind being your partner," he said at last, as they cross the viaduct. "You know, if she picks him instead."

Ailee nearly tripped over her own feet. "But I though you always partnered with James?" She was flattered that he would offer to be her partner, especially since he was almost as good as Lily in potions. But, she would feel guilty for making him partner with her out of pity when he'd rather be with his best mate.

"I usually do," shrugged. "But I'm sure he wont mind pairing up with Remus— of course we you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I would understand if you'd rather pair up with—" 

"Oh no! I would love to be your partner! I just… I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to when you'd rather be with one of your friends..."

"You _are_ one of my friends," laughed Sirius as she stared back at him. "What's with the face? Is this new information or something?"

"No—er—I mean—kind of—I mean I—" Her face heated up more and more as she pathetically tried to make sentences out of stammers. Why was she getting so worked up about this? Sirius saw her as a friend. He was a popular person. Popular people had lots of friends. It wasn't a big deal… was it?

"Oi! Padfoot, what did you do to Ails?! She looks broken," bellowed James from across the stone court yard.

"I informed her of our friendship. She doesn't seem to be taking the news very well."

Ailee's face was in danger of burning off the face of the earth. She intently wished to crawl under a rock. "Let's just go to class alright?" she said, trying to lead the conversation away from her social awkwardness as the two boys snickered.

* * *

Sirius and Ailee ended up being potions partners. In fact, James seemed almost excited about the prospect, which Ailee thought was bit odd. But then again, James was a bit odd (the boy had once laughed when Remus set his trousers on fire for a prank). Luckily, the rest of the day went by without anymore mortifying moments of embarrassment on Ailee's part. 

That evening, the schedule of Hogsmead visits was posted on the common room notice board. Excitement usually followed such news, but everyone seemed downright giddy this time. Ailee half-listened to the chaos as she worked on her essay over flobberworms by the fire.

"I can't believe the first visit is _next week_!" shrieked some third year girl with pigtails. 

"Merlin's pants, I thought I'd have more time to figure out how to ask Susan out…" muttered an especially exasperated Robert Wood. "And right in the middle of Quidditch trials…"

Oddly, the only ones who _didn't_ seem fazed by the news were Sirius and his friends playing a rather boisterous game of exploding snap by the couches. 

* * *

The next few days of classes, went by as well as expected (it was only the first week and the professors were already giving out homework in preparation of O.W.L.s); however, it may have been a bit better than expected considering Ailee had Sirius to chat with throughout the day.

Friday afternoon before dinner, she opted to work in the library to finish her transfiguration essay over animagi, having overheard Sirius speaking to James about a possible doungbomb prank in the common room. She sat sitting alone in the musty old stacks, tapping her quill to her lips, surrounded by at least four open books, lost in thought. If it were only on the concept itself she could have written the stupid essay in her sleep, but McGonagall was such a stickler for citations…

Suddenly, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. On instinct, she yelped a rather cowardly "Aghhh!", then turned, wielding her eagle quill as a makeshift weapon. 

A tall, Hufflepuff boy stared down at her quill with wide brown eyes. "I'm so sorry!" he said in a rush. "I—I didn't mean to spook you like that!" 

Ailee blinked, slowly lowering the quill, face flushing. "It's not your fault… I just didn't hear you come up," she said with an embarrassed laugh, finally taking him in. He looked familiar, she was pretty sure he was in their year. He fidgeted with his hands a lot and he had one sprig of hair in the back that stood up stubbornly, refusing to join the rest, but he was actually rather handsome in a dorky sort of way. Not as handsome as say, Sirius— wait, why was she comparing him to Sirius? Where had that come from? 

"Oh hah, sorry about that, I'm Stewart by the way," he said reaching out to shake her hand. It was clammy.

"Hi, Stewart. I'm Ailee!" she smiled back at him.

"I know!" he said quickly. His face colored. "I mean we had Herbology together last year…"

"Wait! I remember you now! Stewart Smith! You got the flitterbloom to stop pulling my hair," she laughed. This revelation seemed to make the boy both happy and flustered.

"Yeah… That's me," he said, scratching his neck with a bashful smile. "Stewart the flitterbloom whisperer."

Ailee laughed again. "So, what's up? There's not another grabby plant lurking around, is there?"

Steward let out a laugh that seemed to surprise even him. "No, no— well not that I know of… I Uh… Well, I was just wondering if…" his words died in his throat and then he sort of shook his head. "I mean I just... just wanted to say hi is all." He laughed awkwardly and walked without watching where he was going, running right into an empty chair, knocking it over with a loud clatter.

"Are you okay—?"

"I-I'll see you around, Ailee!" he said before practically running out of the library.

_Weird._

* * *

Later that same evening, after dinner she was sitting in the common room, suffering through the slight stench of stale dungbomb, on her favorite couch, putting the final touches on her essay when, once more, a tap came upon her shoulder. 

"Get back!" she yelped, once again opting to use her writing utensil as a weapon. She really needed to start keeping her wand in handier spots. 

Draped over the back of the couch, an amused looking blonde boy laughed. He was tall, muscular, very traditionally handsome, and also a year ahead of her. His name was Billy Macmillan.

"Well, you're a feisty little thing aren't you" he laughed with a smirk, poking the tip of the quill with one of his massive fingers.

"I um… sorry," she smiled shyly, lowering the quill. 

Billy's smirk widened as he smoothly sat in the empty seat at her side, placing the book she had been referencing on the floor. 

She frowned and was about to reach down to pick it up when he spoke once more. "So, you're Ailee, right?" he said, green eyes sparkling with something akin to mischief.

"Yes…" she said slowly, fiddling with her hair. "I'm sorry, but have we—"

"—Why are you sitting here all on your own?" he said, ignoring that she'd begun speaking, leaning closer. "Pretty girl like you— I'd think you'd be spending time with a boyfriend…"

"Oh, I don't— I don't have a boyfriend," Ailee flushed and laughed a little higher than usual, scooting closer and closer to the arm of the chair. "Just a big pile of homework begging for my attention."

"Ah, pretty _and_ smart?" Billy teased, his muscular arm casually draping across the back of the sofa. 

Ailee suppressed a shiver as his arm brushed against her hair. Billy was friendly, if one could call it that, but his blatant lack of personal space was throwing her off, or maybe it was the fumes from his cologne? "I-um… Is there something you needed?" 

"Well I _was_ wondering if you had any plans for next weekend," he said nonchalantly. 

He inched closer and Ailee tensed. "Next week— That's the Hogsmead visit, isn't it?" 

"Mhm… But surely you aren't planning to go alone though?"

"Well… er no," she laughed nervously. She didn't know why this boy was suddenly that interested in her weekend plans, or why he had to be so freaking _close_ , but he was making her feel supremely uncomfortable at this point.

"Ah, I knew it," Billy sighed. " _Smart_ girl like you, I'm sure you have a study date all planned…"

"No— that's not it… I—" her heart beat quicken as his green eyes locked onto hers. "I don't have a _date_ —I usually just—"

"No date?" Billy said, leaning closer, so close that she could smell his sickly spearmint breath, so close that she wished she hadn't put down the quill. "Why don't you go with me?" he practically purred. "I promise I'll bring you back in time to study… Hell, I'll help you myself."

Ailee stared at him, wide eyed, flushed, and flustered, like a discombobulated baby mooncalf. 

Then, with a start, she felt a hand on her shoulder. At first she thought it was Billy, but then she heard a familiar voice at her side. "I'm afraid Ailee can't go with you mate," Sirius said. 

Ailee was confused, but utterly relieved. 

Billy retracted his arm, looking up at Sirius with a hardness in his eyes. "I think Ailee can speak for herself, Black" Billy said with forced politeness.

"Er... Ailee can't go with you. I mean I- I can't go with you…" she stammered, mind turning to mush. So much for him thinking she was smart. "I'm uh... because I… I...."

"Because she's going with me," Sirius said unflinchingly.

Ailee's head whipped toward Sirius. His hand squeezed her shoulder, grey eyes intense, as if he were willing her to go along with it. She whipped back toward Billy with a newfound confidence. "I'm so sorry, Billy— He's right. I completely forgot we— we already made plans."

Ailee was reasonably certain Billy looked, if for only a moment, as if he wished to punch someone, preferably Sirius. " _Plans,"_ he said with a forced smile. "Of course… I hope you two have… _fun."_

And with that cold tiding, Billy moodily barred up to the dormitories.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ailee turned to Sirius wrapping her arms around his neck without even thinking. "Merlin's Pants! You saved me!" 

Sirius, before he could manage anything other than an eloquent "O-oh uhh…", lost his balance from the sudden embrace. He gripped onto the back of the couch with one hand and caught himself on the cushion with the other, hand grazing against her knee as it made impact. 

She quickly recoiled and blushed when she found herself practically nose to nose with him. He stared for a moment, awkwardly looming over her, gaze drifting from her eyes down to her mouth, then pulled himself up. 

"No problem," he said, running a hand through his dark hair as he sat in the seat previously occupied by Billy (though, with considerably more space).  
"You just looked really uncomfortable, and as funny as it is to see you all socially awkward, I thought it would be nicer to put you out of your misery." He picked up the book on the floor and handed it back to her. 

"Well, it was much appreciated," she said with a shy smile, taking the worn leather book. "So, when were you going to tell me we were going to Hogsmead together?" she smirked.

Ailee watched as Sirius blushed faintly. She nearly laughed at the sight. In all her years at Hogwarts, she'd never seen Sirius Black, the epitome of cool, _blush_.

"I only said that to get rid of him," he said quickly. Ailee's smile fell. "But I mean we can still go... I mean, if you want to?" he said, smiling a crooked smile that made her stomach flip.

"I'd like that," she said, smiling down at he book in her hands. She knew it probably wasn't a real date or anything, he had only asked her because she was being nearly harassed. But, still…Going to Hogsmead with Sirius wouldn't be the worst thing in the world… She looked up at his rosy cheeks and crooked smile. "I'm glad we're friends, Sirius."


	4. A Fellow Insomniac

It was later that night and the two Gryffindor gingers were sitting together in the empty dorm room.

"Okay so let me get this straight... you're friends with Sirius now?"

"Yes."

"Sirius Black? _The_ Sirius Black?"

"Yes. That's the one."

"And you may or may not be going on a date with him?"

"Affirmative."

"But only because Hot Billy tried to ask you out first?"

"Hot Billy?"

"Just answer the question, Ails!"

"Fine. Yes."

"You do realize this is more drama than you had your whole fourth year and it's only the first week of classes?" said Lily, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am quite aware."

"Well... I have to go."

"Wait! What?! No! Where are you going!" whined Ailee.

"Prefect duties!"

"You can't just leave me here alone in the midst of all my teenage angst, _Lilith_!"

"Ta-ta!" Lily said with a little wave as she bounced out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys dorm.

"So you and Ailee are going to Hogsmead together?" asked Remus.

"Yes."

"And _you_ asked _her_."

"Yes."

"But you only asked because you were worried that she would go with Hot Billy instead?"

"Hot Billy?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here, Padfoot!"

"Geez, Moony... Yes. I suppose so."

"And she told you that she would like to go..."

"Affirmative."

"And that she was glad you were her ' _friend_ '?"

"Yes..."

"And now you don't know if it's an actual date or if you're just going as friends?"

"Yes."

"Well that's quite the predicament you've got going there, Paddy, my pal," Remus said shaking his head slowly.

"Obviously."

"Well... I'll see you later then!"

"WHAT? No! WHY?"

"Prefect duties," he said as he made his way toward the door.

"Moony! You can't just leave me in the midst of my emotional turmoil!"

"Toodles!"

* * *

" _Hmmph_ " Ailee grumbled as she sunk into the common room sofa later that evening. It was late and everyone had already gone to bed and entered that peaceful stage of snoring slumber. Ailee tried to sleep, she really did, but she couldn't stop the racing thoughts in her head. She was so confused. She hoped that talking to Lily would help, but it seemed to only make things worse.

"Can't sleep?" said a familiar tired voice from the sofa next to her.

"Gah!" she jumped, hands instinctively fumbling for a quill she did not possess. Sirius grinned. "Oh, it's you! I thought you were Ho- uh Billy..."

"Nope not Hot Billy, just boring ol' Sirius."

"Are you kidding me?" she snorted. "You are the furthest thing from boring."

Sirius smirked. "Yes, I suppose I do live quite the exciting life. Perks of being a rebel, I suppose."

Ailee snorted. "Yes, a romance novel reading _rebel_ who describes bowtruckles as 'adorable _'_."

Sirius laughed and crossed the common room to join her on the other side of the sofa. "I'll have you know, Miss Abbot, that I am very nearly the owner of a motorbike."

" _Very nearly_ owning a motorbike doesn't constitute a rebel, Mr. Black." 

Sirius shook his head as he smiled devilishly. "I suppose I'll have to up my game once more." 

Ailee smiled back at him. "So, you can't sleep either?" she asked.

"No, but it's nothing new…"

"Nice to meet a fellow insomniac," she reached to shake his hand.

Sirius hesitate for only a moment before putting his large hand in her, skin warm and calloused.

Her stomach flipped and she awkwardly jerked away, busying herself with unfolding a blanket draped over the arm of the sofa. 

"So what's keeping you up?" he asked.

"Just... uh... stuff."

"Very specific," he replied.

"Well, it's just... I'm confused, I suppose."

"Oh? About what?" he asked.

Ailee spread the blanket over her lap and tried to think of how to explain her boy troubles to the boy who had caused the troubles. She settled on an indirect approach.

"Well, I suppose I'm confused about the whole Billy and Stewart thing."

"Oh yeah... wait? _Stewart_? I'm confused." 

"Join the club," she murmured, "I didn't get a chance to tell anyone, but when I was at the library before dinner this Hufflepuff, Stewart Smith, spooked me and seemed like he was going to ask me something before he just sort of ran away..."

"Oh"

"Yeah… knocked over a chair…I felt bad for him... and then there was the whole Hot Billy thing... it's just got me confused. I've been pleasantly invisible for four years—Why are all these random boys I've never spoken to just coming out of the woodwork all of a sudden?"

Sirius barked a laugh.

"Don't laugh at my pain!" she exclaimed, having a hard time not smiling.

"You know, for someone so smart, you can really be dense," Sirius shook his head, still smiling.

" _Excuse me_?"

"Look, Billy wasn't just being friendly, he was asking you out, Abbot—"

"I know _that_ —"

"—and I'm willing to bet that sorry Hufflepuff lad was trying to do the same before he lost the nerve," Sirius said, almost bored, as if he were telling her what the weather was for the day. 

"I—He was just being friendly!" Ailee countered. 

"Most guys don't just talk to random girls for no reason."

"So what are you saying? That guys and girls can't be friends?" she said. "What would that make you and I— secret enemies or something?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I said _most guys._ And you're not random. We've known each other for years."

Years of polite small talk and standing at Lilys side while she scolded his best friend didn't seem the same thing as "knowing each other", but she didn't really want to bring it up. 

She ran her hands over her face. "I still don't get it. Why now? Why me?"

Sirius chuckled at her side. "Are you really complaining about being asked out? Most girls would be flattered."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I _am_ flattered and I'm not _complaining_ —"

"Grumbling, then—"

"I'm just confused about the timing," she said, ignoring his amused expression. 

"Ah…" he said solemnly, leaning his head back against the sofa with his hands under his head, propping his slippered feet up on a nearby ottoman. 

" _Ah_?" Ailee repeated. "What's ' _Ah_ ' supposed to mean?"

Sirius smirked. "I'd tell you, but I don't fancy getting slapped."

Ailee held up a pillow 'menacingly', wordlessly threatening violence either way. "Explain."

Sirius burst out into a barking laugh, holding his hands up in surrender. "Merlin's Beard, fine, I'll tell you. But put down the weapon."

Ailee's eyes narrowed as she slowly lowered the throw pillow. 

"Promise you won't slap me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Ailee crossed her fingers under the pillow. "Promise."

He nodded to himself and gazed out at the dying fire. "This year you have curves."

It took several seconds longer than Ailee would have liked to admit to understand his meaning. "I— I— _what_?"

"Curves," Sirius said as if she was an idiot, adding in a pantomiming gesture that really only made things worse. "Blokes like curves."

"I—Ew! You mean… they only asked… just because I…" _because she finally came into the possession of normal female body parts over the summer._

"Course not— well, with Billy, maybe—But for your Hufflepuff, he probably had a thing for you before and this kind of set things in motion, as they say."

Her face burned as she shook her head slowly. "No. No way. You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"I'm as serious as my name, love," Sirius laughed. "But is it really so hard to believe?"

Yes. Yes, it was. Ever since she'd come to Hogwarts she'd been soft spoken, over-looked, and over-shadowed and she _liked_ _it that way_. _Lily_ was the vivacious one, the one who earned the awards and attention. Ailee had always been the side-kick. Pleasantly minding her own business while others dealt with their drama. Did suddenly having breasts and a bum that didn't fit her old trousers really change that much? The thought made her sick. 

"Is that really all boys care about?" she asked turning to him. "What a girl _looks_ like? Is that the real reason you're so smitten with your mystery girl? Because she's got ' _curves_ '?"

Sirius, to his credit, looked abashed. "No," he said quickly. "That's— you're taking this all out of context—"

"You _just_ said—"

"I said most blokes liked curves, not that they _only_ liked curves," he said firmly, sitting up. "Well, I'm sure there's some that do… but those guys are creeps. Normal blokes care about personality too. Also doesn't hurt if she's got a nice face—"

"Not helping."

Sirius huffed. "I'm just trying to be honest here. We're visual. Looks matter to a certain extent. But they aren't the _only_ thing that matter… or at least, they shouldn't be."

Ailee frowned. 

"Hey, don't—" Sirius sighed. "Don't get all in your head about it, alright? You're cool to be around. I'm sure, curves or no curves, guys would have asked you out regardless."

Ailee couldn't decide if the flip of her stomach was pleasant or not. "So why can't you sleep?" she asked, determined to change the subject. 

"Um well..." he wiggled his foot and scrunched up his eyebrows, glancing from her to the fireplace. "I get uh... nightmares."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. I get those too sometimes…"

He turned back to her. "You do?"

"Not often— but I have this one dream where I get chased by a giant honking penguin," she shuddered. "It's horrible."

Sirius snorted. "Sounds terrifying."

"Oh, shush!" Ailee lightly thwacked him with the pillow causing him to laugh. "Tea helps you know."

"Tea? Really?"

"My mum always says to never underestimate the power of camomile. It's too bad we can't go down to the kitchens..." she trailed off dolefully. 

Sirius sat up, a horrible mischievous grin painting itself upon his lips. "Who says we can't?"

"Well it's _really_ late... and against the rules and we would get in so much trouble..."

"We would only get in trouble if they caught us," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ailee sighed. "Yeah, and how to you plan to waltz through the entire castle without being seen?"

He was full on grinning now. "Oh _that's_ not a problem."

"I'm confused," she said furrowing her brow.

"What's new about that? So are you going or...?"

"Going where?" 

"To the kitchens with me! How could you forget? It was your idea!"

She rolled her eyes."It was a rhetorical suggestion."

"Come on, Abbot! It would help me sleep," he said giving her an innocent smile and puppy dog eyes.

Ailee fought the urge to hit him with the pillow again. "I don't want to get in trouble." 

"You won't," he said, horribly self-assured.

"But how can you be _sure—"_

Feigning solemnity, Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder. " _Never_ underestimate a marauder, Miss Abbot." 

She was going to regret this. She was absolutely going to regret this. "Okay, fine."

Sirius grinned at her and then jumped up and ran up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Oi! You're going the wrong direction, you idiot!"


End file.
